User talk:Checkers Deliora
Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Blanking Do not blank (remove content from) your own talk page. It's considered vandalism. Next time it's a one-week ban. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 18:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Don't worry, everyone has been new. The reason I took down your blog post is because, well, it is protocol. That is what happens when a story is posted on a blog. No hard feelings, right? Your story is here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_the_Psychopath Also, there is something else I would like to say: Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) hi everyone this is a goodbye message. I know its sounds stupid from me to leave only because i've been banned two times in a row but don't worry it's not only for that XD. I want to leave for awhile and come back when i'm ready to use my creepypasta account properly. It may take awhile and i thought of deleting my only page that is unfinished but i don't want to take the risk of getting banned again. I am not angry towards the mods in any way and i want to thank them even if i was angry of getting banned. I understand fully why you did this and i apologize for the trouble i created. I will come back when i'll be able to use this account properly thank you for reading. Checkers Deliora (talk) 13:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC)